


Adventures with Steve & Tony

by MayoAmor22, Stony22 (orphan_account)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Adult Content, Boys' Love, Clubbing, Dancing, Drinking, Drunkenness, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Fun, Gay, Humor, M/M, Making Out, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Smut, Steve Rogers Feels, Swearing, Teasing, Tony Stark Feels, hardcore smut, sex [warning]
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayoAmor22/pseuds/MayoAmor22, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Stony22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Me and a buddy of mine (Stony22) came up with adventures that we could have if we were friends with the sexy Steve Roger and Tony Stark. This will just be full of random fun and I hope you enjoy it. It'll have flirting, friendship, humor, and smut in later chapters. Rated M for reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures with Steve & Tony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is a story full of fun adventure that me and my friend would have if we befriended Steve Rogers and Tony Stark. This is just random and crazy fun that we hope you enjoy reading just as much as we enjoyed writing. Okay you can go ahead and start....
> 
> Oh before you do that please understand that this fic is for entertainment and by no means meant to offend anyone. So no hating because all hurtful comments will be deleted. If we made a mistake, misspelled something, forgot a tag, etc. please tell us nicely. It would save a whole lot of time and prevent a meaningless internet brawl.
> 
> Now that I said what I need to say, I hope you understand and please enjoy our fic :) Sorry for the rant

The Avengers were gathered on one of the many floors of the Stark tower except for the famous billionaire. Tony soon walked out of the long hallway wearing black dress pants, a dark red long sleeve shirt, a black jacket, and he had a gold tie in his hand.

"Damn I'm looking good today… I need to show myself off tonight. Who wants to go clubbing with me?" Tony asked his teammates as he walked to the large window at the end of the room and looked down at the city below.

"JARVIS I need a mirror," the playboy commanded as he examines his brand new, expensive gold tie.

"Yes sir," the A.I. replied, and a second later the section of the window that Tony was standing in front of turned into a full body mirror.

"I'm sorry, I've never heard that term before. What's clubbing?" the super-soldier asked as his brows furrowed in confusion.

"It's a party Captain. Or in this case, multiple parties," Natasha explained, her voice completely devoid of emotion.

"I highly doubt this is an appropriate time to go to a party. Especially at this time of night," Steve said in a stern, lecturing voice.

"Cap anytime is the best time to go release some steam… And what's the problem? It's only ten 'o' clock. Is it your bedtime, Steeb? Because I thought grown men didn't have curfews…" Tony sassed to the super-soldier as he finished tying his tie in front of the mirror.

"Speaking of steam how about you come along Bruce? Letting loose might do you some good. You've been pretty uptight lately, and that's definitely not awesome," the genius said with a smirk as he turned his head to look at the scientist, who was sitting on a brown leather La-Z-Boy.

"No I'm fine, Tony. Crowds and me don't mix very well, you know that" Bruce said with a sheepish grin before he continued reading the latest journal article in "Science Monthly."

"Fair enough. Clint, Natasha, you in?" Tony asked as he turned his attention to the couple, who were sitting on the brown leather couch discussing new fighting techniques.

"Stop, Tony. No one is going anywhere, and that's an order," Steve snapped, insulted by the genius' previous comment.

"I'm sorry I don't remember anyone asking you what you wanted…" the genius retorted as he adjusted his tie, making sure it was perfectly straight.

"I'll stay here and work with my arrows. Thanks for the offer though," Clint answered matter-of-factly as he put his arm around Natasha.

"I have to go on a mission in a bit, so I'm just going to stay here at the tower. You know, you could bring Steve with you, Tony," Natasha spoke calmly as she looked up at Steve, whose face was flushed pink in agitation.

"I'd rather go alone. He'll just drag me down like cinderblocks tied to a nark's ankles… I'll just end up sinking down and soon enough I'll be drowning in a sea of boredom," Tony snarked as he glared at the spy, annoyed by her suggestion.

"It'll help him adjust to the 21st century, Tony. It's important for us to help him acclimate to this new day and age, not to mention it would help you both learn how to get along," the spy said calmly, turning her attention to Tony.

"But he's such a buzz kill! I don't want him ruining my fun!" the genius whined as he walked away from the mirror and over to Steve's side.

"I'm not going with him, Natasha… Hell you shouldn't be going anyway Tony," the Captain snapped as he got up in Tony's face.

"I don't see you making me stay old man," Tony taunted as he got up on his tippy toes in order to be at eye level with the super-solider.

An argument began between the two men and within the uproar Bruce and Clint left the room, leaving Natasha to fix the situation.

"Okay let me take this in a different approach" Natasha stood up from from her seat on the brown leather couch and walked to the space between the arguing men.

She pushed them both apart and held them back from each other, averting a possible fist-fight between the two Avengers. Natasha really didn't want to have to clean up a bloody mess that night, and she had enough of their bickering.

"Tony you're going to bring Steve with you and Steve you are going to go with him. I don't care if it's just to prevent him from getting drunk and making a fool out of himself. No more complaining or so help me I'll kick both of your asses and for good measure hang you upside down in the nude for everyone to see," the spy threatened in a calm and even tone, sending shivers down Steve and Tony's spines.

They stopped immediately like little children that were being yelled at by their mother. They both knew she was not in a good mood and she wasn't lying about hanging them upside down. The two men could recall when she was angry at Clint and tied him up to a tree in Central Park with nothing but his boxers on. The press had a field day with that one, and neither Steve nor Tony wanted that to happen to them.

"You have given an intelligent and convincing argument, Natasha. Come on, Steve, let's get this over with…" Tony said with a forced smile, but he was such a great actor that no one could tell.

Tony walked to the huge elevator at the far end of the living room and waited for Steve for join him.

"Try to have some fun Steve and take that big stick out of your ass. The world has changed from what you're use to, but if you give it a try you might like it… And hey who knows, you might get some action tonight," the genius said with a wink as he pushed the down button on the elevator.

"Whatever you say, Tony…" Steve mumbled under his breath as he tapped his foot impatiently on the sleek metal floor.

"Since you're coming with me, I'm definitely not going to be seen with you wearing that. We're not blue collar workers you know," the genius said rudely as he pointed at Steve's white T-shirt and faded blue jeans.

 _TONY… If you ruin the night for Steve your ass is grass…_ Natasha thought to herself as she watched Steve's frustrated face disappear behind the metal doors.

* * *

Happy drove the two Avengers to a club located deep within Manhattan. When the vehicle stopped, Steve quickly hopped out of the limo and examined his surroundings, making sure to keep close behind Tony. The super-soldier could still see the tower above the horizon from where he was standing, which provided some comfort to know that he could probably walk back if he hated the nightclub. Tony gave Happy a tip and told him that he didn't need to stay and that he'd call when they needed a ride. At first, Happy didn't think it was such a good idea, but when he remembered that the one and only Captain America was with him, he relaxed. Several seconds later Happy took off, and soon Steve and Tony were only ones standing in front of the crowded club.

The club they arrived to was two stories tall and painted completely black on the outside. Above the two metal doors that allowed entrance to the building was a red neon sign that said " _Punto_ _Caliente_ ". Steve had no idea what that meant, but he assumed it was something inappropriate. He didn't bother asking Tony, since he assumed he'd never get a straight answer anyway. Steve could feel the pounding music on the bottom of his feet as he followed Tony over to the metal doors.

Right away the large line of people, which contained men and women alike, turned to stare in awe at the playboy. Everyone started screaming as they drank in the sight of the billionaire, and when they realized Steve was with him it only served to exacerbate their animalistic behavior.

"Mr. Stark," The large, muscular bouncer greeted as Tony finished signing a few autographs.

The bouncer gave Tony a few more seconds to sign autographs and then he opened the door, letting the two men into the club.

* * *

~Steve's Point of View~

There was bizarre music pounded in my ears when we entered the building. It sounded like one of Tony's computer programs on the fritz, and the voices of the people singing were on repeat. It definitely wasn't my idea of good music. It really makes me miss the old days when people listened to talented people like Billie Holiday and Bing Crosby. Not only was the music strange, but it the club was dimly lit and I could barely see anything. The only light in the building came from strange flashing lights that displayed all of the colors of the rainbow. Some of them moved around in circular patterns as well, which I don't quite understand. I really would have preferred better lighting, but after my eyes adjusted I really wish I hadn't. Women just don't dress the way they used to, and I really am disappointed in the choices most of them make in this century. People were so much more conservative seventy years ago… Jeez I miss that.

"Okay Cap if you're going to be seen with me at this venue then you're going to have to loosen up. I'm not going to hold your hand while we're here, so if you have a problem with all of this you can leave. I'm not your babysitter after all, contrary to what Natasha seems to think…" was what Tony said to me not long after we arrived in the club, and it angered me. He can be so whiny sometimes, and it drives me crazy.

"Babysitter? I'm not going anywhere, Mr. Stark," I replied in frustration. I was so sick of listening to him and sometimes I really wish he would just shut his mouth.

I didn't want to let Tony win in this argument, because if I left then he would have been victorious. He would have told everyone that I "pussed out" or something like that…

"Good! Now that you have properly removed the stick that was deeply embedded in your ass, you can embrace the future with open arms! And don't call me 'Mr. Stark' again. It makes me feel old, and let me tell you I'm pretty young compared to your ninety-year-old virgin ass," Tony said this to me in a snippy tone, but I still followed him to the dance floor anyway, though I'm not sure why.

I'm not sure how he knows I'm a virgin, though I'm pretty unsettled by it all. Maybe he found my journal. Or looked at my sketches. I can't draw a naked body worth a damn. I wonder if that's how he found out…

* * *

Mayo's Point of View.

"OH SHIT!" I nearly choked on my drink when I saw Tony Stark and Steve Rogers enter the club.

My friend A.J and I paid close attention to Iron Man and Captain America in the news, mostly in tabloids. Most of them seem to be accurate though, especially when they're writing about Tony. He's so entertaining!

 _Oh my gosh! Where's A.J?_ I thought to myself as I scanned the dance floor for my friend, and as soon as I spotted him I ran right into the crowd.

"A.J! A.J! A.J!" I yelled his name over the music so I could get his attention. He had a huge crush on Tony, and I wanted to make sure he got the chance to look at him.

A.J was dancing with a couple of cute "bears" when I reached him, but it took me awhile to catch his eye. When he finally saw me, he looked at me in confusion.

"What?" was all A.J said to me, and he was annoyed that I was bothering him while three hot guys were grinding all over him.

Calling out his name wasn't working, so I decided to interrupt them. Having A.J get mad at me for a while was worth getting him to see Iron Man, his dream man.

"I have something to show you A.J… Well actually two people" I said when I pulled him away from his dance partners.

"I'm sorry guys it's important. He'll _probably_ be back…" I said to the three large, hairy guys as I took A.J by the hand and dragged him away.

I could tell they knew my friend wouldn't be back any time soon, and they looked angry with me. I shrugged my shoulders at them and ran back into the crowd with A.J at hand. I cared less of how they looked at me. I was going to show A.J. the sexy beast Tony Stark if it kills me.

* * *

~A.J's Point of View~

I was so fucking pissed when Mayo took me away from those guys… I haven't found too many sexy as fuck bears in this city, though only one of them was hot. I probably wouldn't have gone home with any of them anyway, I'm careful about that shit. You never know what kind of diseases you could catch, and I'm not really down to find out.

"What's so important that you… OH SHIT," I turned my head to look at my friend, and she quickly pointed in the direction of Steve Rogers and Tony Stark, who were sitting at the bar ordering drinks.

I think my jaw literally dropped when I saw Tony. He's the hottest piece of ass I've ever seen in my entire life, and I just wanted to fuck the shit out of him. He'd definitely be the only guy I'd be willing to take a risk with. And hell, I might get fifteen minutes of fame out of this… Well more like five. Scratch that, it'd more than likely be one, since he'll be onto the next one before I even know it.

"That's what I said! I want to pounce them right about now!" Mayo responded with a big grin to my shock, and soon we were laughing in fangirl/fanboy fashion.

"Oh God Almighty, in your name I pray. Please let me get a little action with the Man of Iron tonight…" I sighed to myself, unsure of what to do next.

"We need to go talk to them! But how are we going to get Tony away from those chicks?" Mayo asked me as we watched Tony flirt with four attractive models at the poor.

Steve was standing close by like a bouncer, and I thought it was cute in an odd way. If I could have a Stony sandwich I'd be so happy…

* * *

Back to the Regular Story (Not sure how to word this part lol)

Even though Mayo hit the clubs every weekend, she certainly didn't go overboard with her appearance. She always liked to be classy, and the last thing she wanted was to look like a cheap, easy club girl. She wore a black halter top with sequins around the neck, and it scooped down low enough to show a little cleavage. The jeans she was wearing were dark blue, and she had on a pair of black platform pumps that had luscious black and red lace. Mayo had on a silver necklace with a small crystal heart dangling from it and a bracelet to match. Her dark brown hair was straightened, and she wore metallic bronze eye shadow to compliment her beautiful dark brown eyes.

A.J, who always tagged along with Mayo during her club escapades, definitely wasn't quite the club type. He rarely gave two shits about the clothes he wore, and the only thing he could attribute his ability to get into clubs was the beautiful woman who always accompanied him. He wore a plain, blood red t-shirt with a three quarter sleeve black button up (which was unbuttoned) over top of it. He wore plain black dress shoes and a pair of midnight blue jeans, which hugged his curvy ass but were loose on his thighs and lower legs. A.J's had bright blue eyes and dark brown hair that clipped with a three guard.

When Mayo and A.J spotted the two heroes, they noticed that Tony was surrounded by beautiful, doting women. Steve, on the other hand, was sitting back uncomfortably as several scantily clad women tried to start a conversation with him.

"Man, Captain America looks like he's going to die out there. You can definitely think that this isn't his scene. Hell, as bad as I want to go up to Tony Stark and just grope him through his pants I think the good ole' Captain needs some help," A.J stated matter-of-factly as he looked from his friend Mayo back to the two men.

"I couldn't agree more. The poor Captain looks like he needs some saving." Mayo loved hot Tony and thought he was a sexy beast, but she was fonder with Caps' gentle nature. It wouldn't be a bad idea to help the guy out. Hey even a hero needs some saving every once in a while.

"Fuck it. Let's just go over there and hit them up. We'll just push those skanky bitches out of the way and start up a conversation. We should probably focus on Steve though, since he looks miserable," A.J said empathetically as he imagined how uncomfortable Steve must be at the club.

"I'm game!" Mayo said with a toothy grin, "Who knows by us giving Cap some attention Tony could get jealous"

After Mayo and A.J made up their minds to talk to the two heroes, they slowly sauntered up to the bar next to them and ordered a few shots for themselves and for Steve and Tony.

* * *

"Those two over there bought these for you, Mr. Stark and Mr. Rogers," the bartender said as he slid the shot glasses filled with a questionable liquor to the two men.

"What the fuck? The only time anyone ever buys me a drink is if I'm at some stupid fancy ass business meeting. Normally I'm the one buying them for people… They definitely don't look like the usual wham, bam, thank you ma'am's I normally get free things from," the genius said in Steve's ear as he pointed in our general direction.

"Well, if they were nice enough to buy us drinks then we should go talk to them. Anything to get away from this crowd you brought over to us…" Steve replied as he pushed several women away so he could grab the shot glasses.

"If you say so, Spangles. If they end up being two creeps and they try to kill us or something I'm going to make sure Natasha sterilizes you," Tony joked as he took one glass from Steve's hand before the two men walked over to their fans.

"So, first off, what kind of shots are these, because they smell like a poor man's liquor. Second, who…" Tony started to say, but Steve quickly cut him off before he could embarrass himself.

"Hi, I'm Steve. Steve Rogers," the super-soldier said with a thankful smile as he shook Mayo and A.J's hands.

"I'm Mayo, and this is my friend Anthony. He goes by A.J most of the time though," Mayo said with a big smile as she took his hand in hers.

"Well, man it's nice to meet you. Didn't expect to see you here, especially not with… Um, what's your name?" A.J asked Tony teasingly, hoping to get a rise out of him.

"We all know I'm Tony Stark, the most popular and awesome man in this entire room. Now are we just going to sit here and listen to the old man talk or are we going to drink these peasant shots?" Tony sassed as he lifted the small glass in the air.

Mayo, A.J, and Steve nodded in agreement, and they all put their glasses together before throwing the alcoholic beverages back. Steve and Mayo coughed a little from the strength of the shots, but A.J and Tony just shrugged it off.

"Jäger Bombs? You couldn't have done better than that? Please. I'm going to get us another round and show you two who knows what good quality really is. And Steve, you really need to drink more," the genius said with a smirk as he walked back over to the bar.

"I have a feeling that we're going to be drinking for a while… Would you two like to sit in a booth with us? I'm really sick of standing at the bar with Tony and the, uh, particular types of people he attracts," the super-soldier said, a frown forming on his face when he looked at the women slowly making their way back to Tony.

"Sure…Thanks…We would love to join you" Mayo tried not to stumble over her words, but failed miserably.

* * *

Mayo and A.J followed Steve to a small booth in a poorly lit corner of the club. The two friends were a little unsure as to why the super-soldier chose a booth in the shadows, but several minutes later they understood why.

"Steve? It took me forever to find you guys… Why in the hell are you sitting back here? No one's gonna see us!" Tony whined as he put the shot glasses on the table and sat down next to A.J.

"I was getting tired of people out there in the limelight like that, Tony. You know it's not really my style. Here are two perfectly normal people who don't want to take your money and sue you for slander tomorrow; let's just hang out with them, alright?" the super-soldier answered with a sigh as he took one of the drinks from the small tray on the table.

"Fair enough. Mayo, A.J, you ready for a great night?" Tony questioned with a flashy grin as he handed out the remaining shot glasses.

"Fuck yes!" A.J replied as they downed their second shots of the night.

* * *

One hour later, after the four engaged in some casual, enjoyable conversation, Mayo became a bit restless. She hadn't had much of a chance to dance yet, and she was ready to work off some of the alcohol flowing through her veins.

"I'm sorry to interrupt our lovely conversation, guys, but I need to dance. Who wants to join me?" Mayo asked loudly over the music.

"I'm game," Tony and A.J said in unison before looking at each other in confusion.

"How about you, Captain?" Mayo motioned to Steve, who was fumbling with one of the empty shot glasses on the table. He was surprise Mayo asked him in the first place.

"I'm fine here, thanks. I might step on your feet more than do any actual dancing," the super-soldier responded with a soft smile as he looked respectfully into Mayo's beautiful brown eyes.

"Okay then, we'll be back in a little while. Remind me later to teach you how to dance. A.J can help you too," Mayo stated as she pointed at A.J, who gave two big thumbs up in response.

After saying bye to Steve, Tony, Mayo, and A.J made their way to the dance floor. The two friends quickly discovered that Tony was an expert on the dance floor and that he was a lot of fun to get down with. After a few songs, A.J and Tony began to move closer together as the music blared, and the experience was unforgettable.

* * *

A.J's Point of View (Dancing with Tony)

"Damn you know how to move, Tony. I don't even know how the fuck we're keeping up with you…" I said with a grin as Mayo and I kept up with the rapid pace.

"Well keep it up, we're still in for a long night. A good one at that," Tony beamed as my friend and I while the music continued to play. The moment my favorite song, "Booty Wurk" by T-Pain came on, something snapped in me. Tony was shaking his ass in a way that just blew my mind. He was gyrating his hips in a way that drove me up the wall, and I couldn't control myself anymore. We were already dancing in close proximity, but I broke the bubble of personal space and grabbed his ass. He looked at me in complete shock, but it quickly turned into a cocky grin and he pulled me in front of him. We started moving in sync, and he let me keep my hands on his ass. I'm a pretty short guy, so when I looked up at him I couldn't help but blush a little and express how turned on I was. I wanted to pull him down for a kiss, but I was way too nervous to. Maybe next time…

After the song was over, I could tell Mayo felt bad that Steve wasn't with us having a good time like we were. She kept looking back at the table, and I decided that we couldn't just let him sit there by himself.

"Sorry to cut this short, but I think we need to get Steve on the dance floor with us," I said to Tony with a bit of a frown on my face. I really didn't want to mess up the moment, but it wasn't cool for me to hog Tony and not let Mayo have a good time with someone too.

"Yeah, you're right. I thought the stick he had lodged up his ass was removed when we got here, but there must be a few fragments left behind," Tony replied as he began to walk towards our table.

"Hey, Mayo, we're going to go get Steve!" I shouted to my friend, and then I followed Tony back to the booth, where Steve was sitting aimlessly. **_**

* * *

~ Back to the Regular Story! ~

"We're back! There's someone here that needs to ask you for a dance," A.J said with a wink to Steve, who was looking back and forth between the young man and Tony.

"Where's Mayo?" Steve asked with a frown as a look of concern developed on his face.

"She was just here…" Tony's voiced trailed off, as without a minute's warning they began to hear yelling.

"A.J HELP!" Mayo screamed, and immediately Steve, Tony, and A.J ran toward the cries, knowing that their friend was in danger

* * *

A.J found Mayo pinned up against a wall near the bathrooms by a tall guy that was not very well built. His short black hair had rainbow highlights near the tips and he wore a slim-fit 'Parkway drive' ole rose T-shirt with tight black skinny jeans. He had a tight grip on her arms, and she was thrashing about, trying to push away from him.

"GET THE FUCK OFF!" Mayo yelled out as she managed to push her attacker far enough away to sock him in the nose.

Blood gushed from his now-broken nose, and he cried out in pain. Three of his friends responded to his wails of pain and were by his side in less than a second. They quickly grabbed Mayo by the arms and wrists, keeping her restrained and away from their bleeding friend. All three were as tall as the guy on the floor. Two had brown hair that barely past their earlobes and the other had red hair that was buzz cut in the back, but medium length in the front. They all had the same rainbow highlights at the tips, but each had more of a specific color. The red head had more green streaks; one brunette had more yellow and the other had extra blue. The red head wore a black 'Oh Fuck Me' T-shirt with white lettering and dark grey moto bondage skinny jeans. One brunette wore a dark red sacred heart skull T-shirt with wine indigo super skinny jeans. The final friend wore acid wash navy blue skinny jeans with a dark blue 'Bass drops' T-shirt.

A.J ran to her aid and quickly pulled two of the three men off of her. When her right arm was freed, Mayo punched another guy in the eye socket and wiggled away from the rest of the brutes, taking them by surprise. A.J kneed a guy that was about to grab Mayo again in the gut, causing him to fall to the ground, gripping his stomach in pain. The man who Mayo punched in the eye got up and tried to tackle A.J, but Mayo managed to push him away.

Steve, seeing the danger that his two new friends were in, ran into the brawl and pulled A.J and Mayo away from the men. He pushed them over toward Tony, and they quickly latched on to the billionaire. Steve picked up Mayo's primary attacker by the collar and looked him directly in is bloody, broken face. He grabbed the man's jaw and held it straight, forcing him to look directly into the super-soldier's intimidating blue eyes.

"Get your friends and leave here now. Make sure I never, and I mean NEVER, see you around here again," Steve snarled threateningly, causing the attacker to piss his pants.

Steve let go of the piss-soaked man, and he immediately took off running. His group of thugs ran through the crowd not far behind him, and they looked like a pack of scared dogs with their tails between their legs.

"Let's get out of here, this place is a turn-off anyways… There's no good place to fuck someone in here," Tony said with a smirk as he looked casually in A.J's direction, causing him to blush a little.

* * *

A.J, Steve, and Mayo followed his lead, and soon they were back out on the street. After a few seconds of standing around in the well-lit streets of New York, Tony realized something.

"Shit, I forgot to call Happy!" Tony said as he fumbled for his phone, which was buried deep into his right pant pocket.

"We can give you both a ride if you want. I drove us. I mean my car's pretty great even though it doesn't have a rearview mirror anymore, but Mayo's a good driver. She's never been pulled over once," A.J said confidently as he put his hands proudly on his hips.

"No Happy will be here…" the genius began to say before he was quickly cut off.

"It's the least we can do. Just come with us," Mayo said with a warm smile as she grabbed Steve's arm.

Tony shrugged his shoulders and followed along, and soon they piled into a dark blue 2011 Ford Mustang in a nearby parking lot.

* * *

"Do you guys want to go to another club or is it already passed Tony's bedtime? The ole' guy looks pretty sleepy back there," A.J asked as he looked at Tony and Steve, who were calmly sitting in the back seat.

Mayo gave A.J a look of warning, but he continued. After the potential intimate moment he shared on the dance floor with Tony, he wanted to see just how much he could get away with.

"What? It's an honest question. So, when are you supposed to be in bed, Starky boy?" A.J teased as the genius blew a raspberry at him in response

"You guys want me to drop you off at Stark tower?" Mayo asked, trying desperately to not laugh at Tony's sassy face.

"That would be best, Mayo," Steve answered with a small smile as he nodded his head up and down.

"I'm not going home! I came out to go clubbing… And maybe even get laid. Getting laid is top priority here. And you know what? I haven't done any of those yet, so we're not done!" Tony retorted as he threw up his hands and slapped them back down on the seat cushion.

"Hey I'm up for another round, How about you? Up for more fun?" A.J asked as he tapped on Mayo's shoulder, who glanced over to see the pleading look on her friend's face.

"Why not…" Mayo began to respond, but she turned around and looked Steve in his eyes while they were stopped at a stop light.

He looked a little hesitant, and she didn't want to push him to go anywhere he didn't want to. She's had a crush on him for years, and she didn't want anything to go wrong that night.

"You up for staying out a little longer, Steve?" Mayo asked softly, making sure the super-soldier knew she was giving him the final decision.

"Sounds swell," Steve answered quietly, hoping that the night would go without any more incidences.

Mayo gave him a small smile in response, but she felt that Steve was going along with their plan to be nice. It made her feel a little guilty that they were going to take Steve to another club that he wouldn't enjoy, so she decided against driving them to another hot spot. She knew that he would prefer a quiet, low-key place where they could have casual, pleasant conversation.

"Before we hit some more clubs, I think we should get something to eat. It'll be good to get some food in our stomachs, especially since we're going to be drinking some more. I know how bad you can get if you drink too much anyway, A.J…" Mayo said with a laugh as she tickled A.J's stomach before the light turned green.

Mayo knew that it would embarrass A.J to be tickled in front of Tony and Steve, but she couldn't care less. She loved messing with her best friend any opportunity she was given, especially when it was around people she knew A.J had feelings for.

"Stop… You know how ticklish I am! And yeah, you are right about that, Mayo. We don't want another drunken incident of me thinking I'm Mao Zedong and that I killed millions of Chinese people under my communist rule…" A.J's voice trailed off as he began to blush in embarrassment, realizing that he just shared a very personal story with his idols.

"Damn, you really did that? And I thought the time I pissed all over Steve's Captain America suit while I was drunk the other night was embarrassing!" Tony laughed loudly as he put his hand on A.J's shoulder and rubbed it vigorously.

"You didn't… You did… Oh my God, THAT'S why my suit smelled funny when I put it on this morning! Tony!" Steve cried out in shock as he covered his mouth with his hands and his eyes widened in horror.

"You two are absolutely terrible! For that I'm not going to stop with the tickling"

"Mayo, stop tickling me! I'm going to piss myself if you keep going, and we don't even have a Captain America suit to clean up the mess with!" A.J whined at his friend's actions, to which she promptly responded to by sticking out her tongue.

"I thought you were supposed to be the fun one?" Mayo said with a grin to A.J before turning back to look at Steve, whose face was flush with anger and humiliation.

"Well before Steve breaks both of my legs, I agree with Mayo in that we should get some food. I know a nice place that's not far from the tower that has shawarma. Have you ever tried it? It's fucking delicious," Tony spoke excitedly from the back as he leaned over A.J's shoulder and turned his gaze to Mayo.

"Can't say that we have, but sounds good enough to try. Hey Steve, do you want to eat there? " Mayo asked with a gentle, sincere smiling, hoping it would help the super-soldier relax.

Steve nodded his head in response and gave her a sincere smiling in return, making Mayo's heart flutter in relief.

"Sweet now let's hurry up and get some food because I still want to go bump'n'grind. I haven't gotten any in over a year and I'm in NEED," A.J said with a wink as he looked at Tony, who wiggled his eyebrows in response.

Mayo gave out a chuckle as she watched Tony and A.J look at each other; she was definitely happy he was having so much fun. She hoped that the night would go well for everyone involved, particularly Steve, who still seemed a little upset.

"Tell me where to go, Tony," Mayo said, causing the genius to break eye contact with A.J so he could focus his attention on her.

"Jarvis, infiltrate the car's system and drive it to Shawarma King, please," Tony commanded as the vehicle seemingly developed a mind of its own and drove without Mayo steering it.

"Dude. That is just way too fucking awesome… How in the hell do you come up with this shit? I can't work my way around anything technological to save my life," A.J said in awe as the car made a right turn without Mayo's guidance.

"I hope you can work your way around other things…" Tony whispered softly into A.J's ear, causing the younger man to let out a gasp of air.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you like the first chapter! The second chapter might be a while, but don't worry I'll have it up soon enough. Love ya my dearies!


End file.
